


First Convention

by Justsomedreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming
Summary: You're playing the Winchester's sister on supernatural, your dad plays lucifer. After the fifth season aired, you attend your very first convention and it turns out different than you thought.
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Reader, Supernatural (TV) Actors & Reader
Kudos: 14





	First Convention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction, so it isn´t real. I don´t mean harm to any of the mentioned persons. I wrote this version of Richard as not married or anything. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one shot.

After your character Lili Winchester was introduced to the show in episode nine of the first season as John and Mary Winchester's middle child, the fans were very excited and supportive and they love your character. Unfortunately they never got the chance to meet you in person, because you didn't attend any convention so far, due to personal reasons.

After your father, Mark Pellegrino, joined the supernatural cast in season five, this is now your first time to be at a con. 

"Stop it already, (Y/N)!" You startle and look up, meeting your dad's eyes as he scolds you. 

"What?" He sighs, crouches down in front of you and takes your hands in his. "You were shredding your magazine. Don't be nervous, it's going to be awesome sweetie!" Looking down at your lap you let out a nervous giggle. The magazine you were reading is torn into very small pieces. 

“Jensen, Jared and Misha you have two minutes,” someone yells and they get up from their seats. When they walk past you, they wink at you. “Don´t worry sweetheart, they'll love you!” Jensen says and you try to smile. 

“Dad...What if I make a fool of myself up there?” You sigh and someone laughs behind you. 

“You do that all the time, don´t you know cupcake?” Richard and Rob walked up to you, to get you and your dad to go out on stage with them. “Ready to shine, (Y/N)?”

“Uh, sure. I´ll just-” Rich and Rob look at each other and hook heir arms into yours. “You come with us now.” You can´t do anything but letting them drag you along.

“We want you guys to meet someone very special to us. She´s not only our on screen sister, but she´s like a real sister to us.” Jensen says into his microphone. You´re standing next to your dad, Rob and Rich behind you. 

“Let´s welcome Lili Winchester, portrayed by the amazing (Y/N) Pellegrino, along with her dad Mark Pellegrino!” 

When your dad walks up the stairs on to the stage, you freeze and duck away. Your pulse is racing and your face burns. Rob and Rich come to your sides, look at each other and crouch down. 

“You alright cupcake?” “It's fine (Y/N). Want us to lead you up there?” You nod and they both offer their arms to hook you in.

You enter the stage with Rob and Rich and the crowds cheers are booming in your ears. 

Misha comes up to you, smiling and handing you a microphone. Your hands are shaking extremely and when Rob and Rich leave your sides, you think you'd fall over. But Misha, the angel he is, lays his arm over your shoulder and tells you with his usual Castiel voice “You don't have to do this alone (Y/N), we will stick together until the end.” 

You chuckle and it really helps you to calm down a bit. 

“I am glad to have an angel of the lord at my side, thanks Cas.” You say, being full ‘Lily-mode’. 

The crowd laughs and after some minutes you get comfortable with everything. 

“So, Lets answer some questions guys!” Your dad says and points at a young girl who seems very excited. You turn your head to her and smile. She blushes and stands on her tiptoes to talk into the microphone. 

“Uhm, hello.” “Hey sweetheart, what´s your name?” Jensen sits down on his chair and smiles. “Uh, my name is Jess. I have a question for (Y/N), if this would be okay.” “Sure, shoot it.” You smile and look at your dad. 

“I really loved the new season and to see your scenes with your dad was really awesome! I would like to know what it was like to work with your dad?” 

“Well, Lili and Lucifer didn´t interact that much, for now, but the scenes we had together were really fun.” “Hang on kiddo! Remember that one scene where Lucifer stabbed Lili?” Rich jumped in and looked at you and Mark. “Oh that one. Yes that was really emotional though.” You nod. Your dad looks at you with a sad smile. “Yeah, we had to retake that scene a lot of times. I mean, Lucifer is an evil, murderous and misunderstood archangel who doesn´t even flinch when he has to murder someone, but for me as (Y/N)´s dad it was terrifying to stab her.” 

“Hell yes, it was terrible! Rich and I were watching while they shot it and it was heartbreaking to see Mark crying while acting.” Rob says and the others nod. Your dad pulls you into a hug with one arm and kisses the top of your head. “I am glad that we don't have to do this scene again! But we also had very much fun scenes, we had to redo because we were laughing the whole time!” 

“Yeah! Thank you so much for this question Jess.” You smile at her and Jared looks to the other side of the room. 

“Another question! Who wants to ask something?” He points to a young woman, who looks really nervous. She blushes and clears her throat. “Hi, I am Amy.” “Hello Amy, what do you want to know?” 

“This is a question for all of you. Watching the gag reels, I wonder if there are any unscripted scenes you did in one take and that ended up in the series?”

You blush and look at Rich who smirks at you. Jared and Misha laugh and nod. Rob is the one who answers. 

“Yes. There was one scene who (Y/N) just winged it and it was extremely awesome!” Jensen nods. “The Lili and Gabriel scene, right?” Your dad smiles proudly. “Oh yeah, that was pure emotion!”

“Guys, you should probably explain which scene you mean!” Misha laughs, pointing at the audience. 

You clear your throat and climb on your chair. 

“Uhm it's the scene where Lili runs back into the motel after Gabriel got stabbed by Lucifer. The script said that I get into the car with Sam and Dean and Kali and just leave, but I thought that wasn´t something Lili would do.” You see some visitors nod. “So, I pushed Sam away, I think I also punched Dean, right?” Jensen nods and nudges you playfully. “Yeah you did and it really hurt!” 

“Well, I ran back into the motel, I mean Lili wouldn't leave Gabriel. Never. They grew too close in this time, so I thought she would run in there to fight Lucifer, to help Gabriel. But when I entered the room, seeing Lucifer standing there and looking down on Gabriel, who was laying there, dead, his wings burned and spread on the floor, I just….” You take a deep breath, thinking about that scene made you shiver and your voice trembles slightly.

“I love Rich, just like I love everyone of them all. They are family, you know. And rushing in that room, seeing Rich laying there was a shock for me. I didn't know how it would look like, what it would be like in that room when I decided to enter. So, these tears and sobbing and threatening Lucifer with Gabriels blade and kneeling down next to him, hugging his dead body, that was real emotions.” 

Richard comes over to you and hugs you, because your eyes were filling with tears again remembering that scene. “It's alright sugar.” He whispers and caresses your back. This is the first time that he uses this nickname for you.

“We needed almost an hour to calm her down completely. But it was awesome how she just improvised a whole scene that made it into the show,” Rob says. “(Y/N) is brilliant!”

“And it was brilliant how everyone went with it! I wonder… Dad, why didn't Lucifer attack Lili or something?” 

“Uh… I thought about it, to be honest. I mean, it would´ve been his chance to kill her. I think he did this for two reasons. First, he has such a low opinion of humanity that he might was surprised about how much Lili cared for his little brother, that she would fight for him. Second, he is the devil, a torturer, so I thought maybe he would let her live with the thought that Gabe died for her and she couldn't do anything about it, that it would break Lili,” Mark shrugs smiling. “But mostly I was impressed and proud of you, maybe that's why I did nothing but look at this scene in front of me.”

You blush a bit more and turn to the girl who asked that question. 

“Thank you very much Amy.” 

The next question leaves you confused. A teenager girl asked about something you´ve never heard about before. 

“What do you think about Gabrili?” “Sorry, about what?” You ask, but Jared laughs and just says “I ship it!” And the whole crowd screams and cheers.

“What is a Gabrili?” You look at the others, who are smiling and laughing too. "Guys! Tell me, please!" 

Someone in the audience tells you that Gabrili is the name for Gabriel and Lili as a couple. 

You turn around to look at Richard, but he's already by your side, trying not to laugh. 

"You knew that?" He nods. "Jared read a fanfiction to us while you were not in the room. I have to admit, it's really good."

You stare at him. "But why would someone think they are a thing?" Jared scratches the back of his head and steps forward. "Uhm… Maybe I posted a little sneak peak of your ‘Lili and the angels’ photo shoot. But that shipping was already created after the first episode aired where Lili and Gabriel first met." 

On one of the huge screens you see the picture he's talking about. It really is a beautiful picture. Richard is holding you, his hands on the small of your back leaning his head down as if he wants to kiss you. They arranged the lighting perfectly so that it looks like as if his golden glowing wings are sprouting out of his shoulders. 

You blush while looking at this lovely picture, wishing he would have kissed you, but he never would. You are best friends and he is around 16 years older than you. That could never work. 

"But guys, Gabriel is an angel, he is billions of years old, very powerful and beautiful! Why would he want a girl like Lili?" 

You hear aww and whistles from the audience and look at them. Blushing even more, you realize that you confessed to everyone that you think that Rich is beautiful. 

And it's Richard who answers. "He might be much older than her, but I think he wouldn't care. Yes he is powerful, so he could protect her from everything. Well about that being beautiful thing," he smirks and winks at you. "He thinks that Lili is the most beautiful human he's ever seen. The only ones who could stop him from dating her, are Lili herself or god. But we know that he is absent at the moment, right?" 

J2M start to giggle in the background and when you look at Rob, you could see him smiling sheepishly.

“And WE know that there are some really awesome secrets you all are going to see in the following seasons!” Rob announces but then he acts like it slipped him accidentally. “Whoops.”

He holds his hand over his mouth and chuckles. 

“Okay, we need more questions guys! Or else, Rob spills more beans.” Misha laughs and looks around in the room. “You there, what´s your question?”

The girl walks to the microphone and smiles. “Hey, my name is Lilith.” All of you on stage act scared or surprised and gasp and she laughs. “I wanted to ask (Y/N) something.” “Sure, I´ll answer as long as you promise to not send your hellhounds up here!” She nods and grins. “Okay, that´s a deal!” Jensen and Jared step up to stand next to you, just like Sam and Dean would. “Wait, you just made a demon deal (Y/N)!” But you push them aside and chuckle. “We´ve dealt with Lilith before. We have three angels up here and go...a prophet of the lord! We can do it. Okay so, what´s your question Lilith?” 

“Uhm, it´s quite personal, so it would be okay if you didn´t want to answer it, but I was wondering. Working with so much handsome men on that show, do you have a crush on any of them?” She asks and smirks. 

All six boys on stage say “No” at the same time, but you blush again, looking at Richard for a split second. You think, hope, no one would have seen it, but a camera changes to show you in that particular moment. 

You hear someone breath in sharply. "Uhh, (Y/N), you know that everyone saw this?" Misha says and nudges your arm playfully. "Actually, there were bettings on whoever of you two would accidentally do something first that would reveal your crush on each other," he giggles and turns your head to Richard, whose face is as red as a tomato. 

"See, and I won!" Jared grins and you give him a glare. "What? I knew that Rich would be too much gentleman. And you are too easy to read. Everyone knows that you have a huge crush on him.”

This leaves you speechless. You stare at the boys, eyes wide open and heavily blushed. Then you turn around and leave the stage, dropping your microphone on your way out. 

Backstage, Gen is waiting for you to calm you down. "Don't worry hun, I will have a word with Jared," she says and hugs you. You nod and wipe away some tears. Rob tells the audience sorry and asks for a break, so they could check on you and get you back on stage. Then you hear footsteps on the stairs and your dad's voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shaking your head, you turn to him. You see Jared coming down the stairs, followed by the others. 

"Look, (Y/N), I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that. ." You stare at him,not believing what he said. 

"Yeah, I mean, it is okay to tell the whole world that your best friend has a crush on her best friend, even if she told you that in private! You swore that you won't tell anyone." He looks really sad. "You know what you can do with your apology Padalecki? Shove it up your ass!" You yell and leave him standing there, heading to the farest corner of the green room. 

You avoid anyone, just cuddling up in that small sofa near the corner, your knees up to your chest.

“Can we talk (Y/N)?” You hear Jareds voice, he seems really sorry, but you shake your head. “No Jared, go away please. Everyone just leave me alone.” 

He sighs, but leaves you alone. 

Your dad comes over and tells you that Misha and Jensen do the panel alone now for a while and that you can take your time to calm down and go out there again. “If you want to go out there again, I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to.” You nod and he gives you a kiss on top of your head before leaving. 

You know that Jared didn't mean to embarrass you. But you are mad at him anyway. You are mad at yourself for leaving stage like that, especially because you disappointed your fans out there. You got lost in your thoughts and didn't notice someone coming over to you until a hand lays down on your shoulder. 

“Hey cupcake, would it be okay if I join you sitting here?” You look up, your face still messed up because of your tears earlier. “Hey Rich, sure make yourself comfortable.” He sits down on the sofa, his face directed to you. “Are you still mad at Jared?” You sigh. “Yes and no. Yes, because he swore not to tell anyone. He made a pinky promise!” Richard acts puffed up what makes you smile. “And no, because he is my best friend, like a brother. I just can't be mad at anyone of you guys for long.”

“Actually, I am glad he spilled that secret.” He tells you with a shy smile. “What?” You stare at him, surprised. “I said, I am glad he told everyone. Look cupcake, I might have a crush on you too.” He blushes extremely. “Even if I am so much older than you. I know we are best friends, and if you want it to stay as it is, I am okay with that. But I do have feelings for you and if you want to, I would like to take you out on a date sometimes.” “I would love that Rich. And I don´t care how much older you are. I care about your personality. You just manage to make me happy any time.” 

He smiles brightly and opens his arms, making space that you can lean on to his chest for him to cuddle you. Resting his head on yours, he chuckles. 

“Rob told me that they plotted all of this. Everyone was involved. Even your dad was.” “Yeah, I bet he was. But why did they have to do this at my very first con? They knew how nervous I was, how afraid that I could make a fool of myself.” 

“That's what family does, cupcake,” he chuckles. “And you already told the spn family, we are a family. I mean, what did Lili say once: ‘Family doesn't end in blood’.” You nod, smiling. “First: it was Bobby who said that line. Second: Why couldn't they just wait for the next convention to embarrass me?” Kissing the top of your head, he shakes his head. 

“They didn´t know if you would attend another con. Now you have to, because you have to embarrass them even more.” “Oh you betcha! They won't even know what's happening!” You laugh and tilt your head to look up at his face. He is still smiling brightly, happy to cuddle with you. “Let's stay here and just cuddle and laugh, shall we?” His offer sounds tempting, but you shake your head. 

“No, I have to go out there and apologize for earlier. And I have to make sure that Jared suffers.” With a sheepishly grin Richard nods. “Oh poor boy. He won't see it coming! You want me to come with?” 

You nod and get up. He does too, pulling you into a hug and smiling. Your heart beats faster and you feel your cheeks heating up as he lowers his head to yours, pressing a soft kiss on your lips. 

“Lets go out there and show everyone that's not wise messing with you, sugar.” You nod smiling, placing another sweet kiss on his lips. “With us.” 

He grabs your hand, his fingers intertwined with yours, walking towards the stage. The others smiling at you both. Gen handing you a makeup removal tissue and you wipe your face clean. 

You look at Rich and nod, he kisses you again and the both of you walk out on stage again, still holding hands and a gleaming smile on your faces.


End file.
